BABY, WEDDING, AND A CORONATION ALL IN ONE DAY
by jslurpie19
Summary: Sequal to my last fanfiction Parents Don't Understand. You might want to read that before this one so it makes sense.
1. Lang Arts Class

The prickly green bushes encircle the crusty frame of what used to be a candy store like wildfire obsorbing all the oxygen that used to roam around the quiant premise once before. Black vultures form a circle while gazing overhead waiting for their next victim to drop dead. The sun burns and agitates the asphalt letting go a clear but visible gas as if floats toward to a creeping opaque cloud of despair. Broken pieces of glass engulf the ground all giving off a blunt reflection of the truth.  
  
Lolly pops of green and red pranced around the bubbly sweet shop all as if in constant commotion. Grey skies try to overtake the powerful star sun but are no match for the suns rays and soon begins to fade away into obliqueness. Humming birds zoom by blink by blink sounding like miniture airplanes traveling into the beyonds. Small bottle caps align the pavement revealing minerals in the asphalt.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Turner and Mr.West." Mr. Restin watched Brianna her classmate walk back to their seats which were ironically besides each other. Mr. Restin tapped his fingers on the chair her sat on putting together the right words inside of his head. "What you have just heard ladies and gentlemen, is two point of views of the same place. Your's Ms. Turner was-"  
  
"From the point of a five year old girl." Brianna replied not even looking up from her pen tattoo that she iched on her arm under her real tattoo. "Father who just lost his son in the war." Brianna looked back over to him. His voice had boomed out of him something that she wasn't used to since he hardly ever talked at all. "Thank you Ian." Even the teacher was surprised. Normally he would have to wrangle the words out of him. "Why do you think the points differ?" A male from the back of the room spoke up. "Uh, maybe because they're different people." Small giggles erupted from the mouths of students as the covered and avoided eyes with the teacher as if that wouldn't give them away. "No, but nice try. It's all about the mood. Obviously the man who had lost his son was distraught and didn't see things as the small innocent child had. Your perception changes on your emotions. Nothing's ever black and white." Brianna wasn't even paying attention to the hippie like mentor. He droned on in every lesson and often ran out of time. Well, that was a good thing. That's when he mostly forgot homework. Some kids paid attention but most passed notes or just slept with their eyes open. Brianna was usually one of those people but today was different.  
  
She couldn't go to sleep; it felt like someone was watching her. She didn't want to seem obvious and juist snap her eyes over at someone. Instead she lowered her head down letting her hair block her face as if she was focusing on her cartoon and peered at everyone slowly with her brown eyes. Finally she knew who it was- Ian. He was looking straight at her as if he was in a trance. Even she was getting uncomfortable. Thank god the woman on the innercom had called Brianna to the office. Brianna looked back before she exited and saw Ians eyes shift to the window. She just couldn't figure him out and thats what bothered her the most. 


	2. I'm Back

"Brianna." Vince stood up and hugged his sister. It had been months since they had last met. Brianna didn't want to tell her mother of their secrect visits because she might try to do something insane and highly unusual to get him back. She knew Vince accepted his new position all on his own and no one could change his mind not even her. Brianna enjoyed the visits and offered more than once for Vince to talk to Phoebe, but he felt things were best the way they were. He couldn't bear to see his mother with those pain stricken eyes. He felt it was best for him to be the Source, and make sure no one would attack them- not anyone powerful to kill them anyway.  
  
"Where do you want to go to today?" He asked squezing his sister with one arm walking arm in arm out of the high school. "I dunno. We've done just about everything." Vince smiled down at his sister as she thought of all the places they hadn't been. "Well, how about I give you a suprise."  
  
"Demonic suprise?" Brianna asked peering into her brothers eyes to see if he was lying. "No- okay yeah. But not like that. No powers, just demons." Vince fumbled with his keys pulling them out from his jacket. "Why would I want to hang with demons?" He walked her over to the passenger side of the car and helped her into his black SUV. "Oh I think you will." Vince said polishing off a corner of his car with a clean cloth that had been smuged a little.  
  
"Is this another car?" Brianna asked fiddling with some of the buttons on the computer in the glove compartment. "Yeah," he answered from outside,"it's a limited edition Cadillac Escalade EXT. I just got it back from the shop, we added some things in it- like a demonic radar, DVD players in all seats, Playstation 3- had to break off a arm and a leg if you know what I mean, a regular navigator, neon lights under the caddy-" Brianna stopped him short in another one of his car lectures. "Okay, I get it. Can we just go?" Vince walked got inside the car looking hurt. "I'm sorry if I hurt you little testosterone feelings." Vince smiled and looked over at Brianna. "It's okay." He leaned over and kissed his sister on the forehead. She was the only real person that he could count on. After all they had both been on both sides, but unlike with his mother, Brianna and him had a special bond that no one could stop.  
  
Soon as Vince cranked up the car, the bass was rumbling from underneath their seats. Music came out of every corner of the car alarming the woman who walked by behind the car. "THIS IS THE BEST DAMN SOUND SYSTEM! WHO IS THIS?!" Brianna screamed. "ACT A FOOL BY LUDACRIS!" Vince screamed back. Brianna was already into the chorus before Vince could even finish his words. The car reeved as he pulled out of the parking space ready for more. In less than a second they went from 0-100 and were gone.  
  
***********  
  
Piper and Melinda walked inside of the bridal shop surrounded by thousand dollar dresses and soon-to-be wives. "Hello and welcome to David's Bridal. I supposed you're going to be checking out of matneral dresses then?" Then woman asked already leading Piper over. "I'm not the one getting married. My daughter is." The womans smile downed a little and then noticing herself perked her little smile back up. "Oh of course! I was only kidding! Bridal joke." Just as soon as the words left her mouth she dropped Piper and ushered Melinda over to the other side of the store. "It's just so wonderful seeing young couples get married. We don't often see people under 25 in here." A small laugh erupted from the salesclerk but quickly stopped after she found she was the only on laughing. "Well, I'm Janet by the way. And these here are the dresses. Ready to dive in?" Melinda and Piper gave each other awkward looks but continued on anyway.  
  
**********  
  
Phoebe sat waiting at the airport. Should she even be here? No, that's a silly question. He's been gone for months on end and only comes back every two days or so and then leaves. He's the one that has been keeping her together with Vince. Even though he doesn't have a clue on what's going on and only thinks that's Vince's off to live with his father in New York. "Phoebe." A voice rang from behind her. Phoebe looked back and saw Jason, his face clean shaven and beaming holding out his arms. She ran up to him and they kissed. "Oh, I missed you so much." Jason said still holding onto Phoebe. "How was New Zealand?" Phoebe asked walking with Jason towards his awaiting limo. "Fine. But it would've been great if you and the kids were there." A gave Phoebe another kiss the limo driver opened the door. "I know honey, but with the way things are-"  
  
"We can get him back I promise. I'll get the best lawyers." Phoebe patted his chest to stop him from rambling on. "He is the law. You can't stop him. Vince's is probally better off anyway. He hasn't seen his father in so long." Phoebe lied trying to hold back tears. "Brianna needs her brother, and Melinda, our niece, needs her cousin at her wedding front row and center." He pressured on. Phoebe just wanted this converstation to end. She missed her son too much and this was just straining everything. "Vince will be in town soon. If his father allows him to stay, then we'll leave it at that." Phoebe entered the car leaving Jason standing there. "Are you coming?" Phoebe asked sticking her head out. "Yeah, I'm coming." He said, smiling after seeing his wife's beautiful face this time smiling instead of stricken with pain and loss. He stepped inside closing the door himself.  
  
**********  
  
Leo soothed Matt and laid him down on the couch to sleep. Glenn just looked on in awe seening the veteran dad master the skills of getting kids to sleep. "I still don't get how you do that." Glenn said sitting down on the arm of the couch. "Well, the trick is changing them in their sleep. The clothes are eiser to put on if their not moving." Leo gently pulled off the shirt off of Matthew not even startling him. "Yeah, I get that, but putting him to sleep. Paige can do it fine, but with me all he does is scream when I try to put him down for the night."  
  
"Well, maybe it's the way you're holding him. Or it could be what your feeding Matt." Leo said unsnapping the snaps that went down his pants. "Well, I usualy just give him ice cream or something. That's what usually gets him to be quiet." Leo laughed. "Well, that's you're problem. Don't give him sweets 1-2 before his bed time. He won't go to sleep." Glenn shook his head in agreement as Ben walked in from the front door. "Hey Mr. Wyatt. Is Melinda around?" Ben asked walking into the living room. "Nope, she's with her mother shopping."  
  
"Good." Ben slumped down in the chair. "What's wrong?" Glenn asked turning around to face Ben. "I lost the rings." Glenn choked on his words from laughing. "You what?!" Ben shot glances over at Glenn. "I don't know what happened to them. One minute they were in my pocket, and the next-" Ben threw his arms up in the air extremely exausted. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. I lost them before too." Leo soothed the baby rubbing his back putting him back to sleep. "They'll turn up." 


End file.
